mermaidmelodypopstarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mermaid Melody Pop Stars fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amyrose1515 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MewArcticWolf (Talk) 21:47, February 23, 2011 Hi Grace thnx for joining![[User:MewArcticWolf|'I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Woof!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 21:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) hi des i am lost with this help![[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]13:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey-o! Taste the Rainbow! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 20:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey that pic is cool ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]21:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oiishi niji! X) Kon'nichiwa Ane-sama! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 21:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Dono yō ni watashi no utsukushii imōto wa kyō wa? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) XD It says "How is my beautiful friend today?" XD XD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm hyper, and happy X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what those achievment thingies are? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ^.^ [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 00:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can she still be Desty's adopted sister? :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 01:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Neat! :D I dunno why, but I suck at making boy characters XD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 01:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw! X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 01:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 01:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Destiney here is my mermaid.Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 22:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I made this for you! :D Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 01:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey des i will call you this aftrnoon and we will talk about FM Live ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'All of my cookies ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'Have bine dlverd Cool. ']]14:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for the pic and take a look at her page tap mouse butten here[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']]01:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey des[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']]21:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I made a something! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 22:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 22:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Grace what do you think of the new pic of Archer i did![[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 13:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des i am at my grandmaws so no recolers ,<.> and nothing. Wate is up with you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 14:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Relaz she has not seen it but i have Nice job ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 16:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes i did And it was awsome ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 16:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dessie :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 18:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) How ya doing? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 18:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC)